The objective of the Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research shall be to foster reproductive, perinatal and pediatric research. This research includes the study of any factors that influence maternal health and the health and development of children, from their conception through their adolescence. In order to foster this research it is our mandate to hold an annual meeting of the Society to include both a meeting of the Executive Committee and a meeting of the members. The annual meeting is normally held around the same time and in the same place as the annual meeting of the Society for Epidemiologic Research. This grant is being requested to enable the continued support of the Student Prize and the Heinz Berendes International Travel award, as well as the keynote address at the Annual meeting. The purpose of the Student Prize award is to recognize outstanding scholarship in reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiological research and to encourage young investigators to establish careers in this field by exposing them to the fields'leading investigators and subsequently establishing a network for the future. The Heinz Berendes International Travel award is intended to encourage investigators from outside of North America, particularly those from developing countries, to submit their work to the Society, thereby integrating these investigators into the larger world community of reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologists. The keynote address is delivered annually by a renowned senior investigator in the field to summarize the state-of-the-art in the field, to point out current research needs, to inspire new projects and directions, to provide historical perspective, as well as to stimulate young investigators to advance the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research mission is to foster reproductive, perinatal and pediatric research. This research includes the study of any factors that influence maternal health and the health and development of children, from their conception through their adolescence. In order to foster this research it is the Society's mandate to hold and annual meeting to include both a meeting of the Executive Committee and of its members.